1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to a display apparatus in which a body of the display apparatus is supported by a stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, thin television screens using a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel or a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) are becoming larger in size, and many thin television receivers of 40 type (the effective visible area has a diagonal length of 40 inches) or larger have been commercialized. A thin television receiver has an external shape configured as a laterally elongated rectangular flat plate in which the aspect ratio of the screen is 16:9. For example, a television receiver of 46 type has a width of about 110 cm and a height of about 80 cm, and that of 52 type has a width of about 130 cm and a height of about 85 cm.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view showing the external shape of a related art display apparatus 100 such as a thin television receiver. A body 101 of the display apparatus is installed with a stand 102 attached thereto. The stand 102 is called an installation stand or a table stand, and supports the body of the display apparatus. The stand 102 includes a supporting portion for fixing the body 101. The body 101 and the supporting portion are fixed to each other by screws or the like.
The weight of the body of a display apparatus such as a thin television receiver is about 30 kg in the case of 46 type, and 40 kg in the case of 52 type. The supporting portion must support the weight. When a force is externally applied to the body in a direction toward which the body is tilted, a large force acts on the supporting portion. When a force which is larger than that is allowed by the supporting portion acts on the supporting portion, the supporting portion is deformed, and may be broken, then the body may be collapsed.
A structure which, when an impact force is applied on a monitor (display apparatus), absorbs the impact force, and which, even after the impact force is absorbed, prevents the monitor from dropping out has been invented (see JP-A-2001-347895, for instance). In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2001-347895, a clip is disposed in a bracket attached to the monitor, and a grommet is disposed in a stationary support bracket. A bar portion which supports the inserted clip, and which is deformed when an impact force of a threshold or higher level is applied is disposed in the grommet. At a position therebelow, a movement allowable space which, when the bar portion is deformed, allows the clip to downward move by a certain distance, and a movement blocking portion which inhibits downward movement that is greater than the certain distance are disposed.
As an example of the case where an external force is applied to the display apparatus body in a direction toward which the body is tilted, a case will be considered where a person accidentally collides against an upper portion of the display apparatus. Alternatively, another case may be considered where a child carelessly puts hands on the body and hangs down from the body. When such an unexpected external or impact force acts on the upper portion of the display apparatus, an extremely large force is applied to the supporting portion of the stand, then the supporting portion may be broken.
FIG. 14 is a view of a state where the body 101 of the related art display apparatus 100 is collapsed, as viewed from the side. The figure shows how the supporting portion 103 of the stand 102 is broken and the body 101 is collapsed toward the front side (the side of the display panel) due to an external force F acted on the upper portion of the body 101.
If the deformation of the supporting portion 103 is within the plastic deformation range, breakage may not be caused. When brittle fracture occurs, however, the supporting portion is broken, and the body is collapsed. Since, in the case of 46 type or more, the body has a weight of 30 kg or more, the collapsing of the body is dangerous. Therefore, it is desired that, even when an external force which is larger than a threshold value is applied, a certain degree of deformation is allowed, however, collapsing does not occur.